Blondes and Bullets
by NoMoreCliches
Summary: In an alternate universe where the five great villages are mafia families Naruto Uzumaki struggles to find his place in the world. Naruto x Samui. Somewhat Romance/fluff focused.
1. Chapter 1

Blondes and Bullets

"Talking"

" _Thinking"/Flashback_

" _ **Texting"**_

A quick explanation to this modern AU. The villages are called lineages instead for example Konoha= Lineage. Lineages are controlled by families. Whoever is in charge of the lineage is what the lineage is called for example when the first Hokage ruled over the Fire lineage it was also referred to as the Senju Family. I will refer to the families as their respective elements they represent.

Emerald city. A city filled with hidden grief and war between crime families for centuries. The city was divided up into an uneasy truce between the five great families after the last gruesome and bloody turf war. For Naruto Uzumaki the heir of the Uzumaki crime family all of this was normal. He had yet to be given any real power within the Uzumaki family besides being treated almost like royalty. Though the blonde teen knew it was only a matter of time until his mother let him begin his rise in the criminal underworld. He wanted nothing more than to show his family what he could accomplish. But alas here he sat in his final week of high school drowning out his teacher with his own thoughts. He perked hearing the bell ring signaling the end of the school day, cutting off the teacher in the middle of his lesson. He stood and began filing out of the classroom with his other classmates. As the tall blonde walked through the halls he returned the waves and looks of admiration he received from various people. He had gotten used to being the popular kid at school. Being the heir of a multimillion dollar crime finally tended to change one's life drastically. Girls would flock to him with gifts and invitations no doubt willing to give him anything he wanted. He didn't care about them. They were nothing as far as he was concerned. Just fan girls licking at his heels as always.

He finally reached the doors to the senior parking lot and smiled knowing who would be waiting for him. She was everything to him. She had been there since the beginning and was his balance, his constant, his _everything_. A sleek black Ferrari 488 came into view parked next to other less impressive vehicles. The car was a beautiful machine and extremely expensive but not nearly as impressive to him as the blonde leaning on it. Samui Nii was a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes like his own. Her blue jeans showed off her curves while her low cut V-neck showed off her large bust. She blew a pink bubble signifying that she was chewing gum, a habit of hers that she'd always had. Her eyes searched for his finally spotting him. He gave her a smile while her lips ever so subtly let a smirk form. That was one of the things he loved about her. She was quite the reserved person, usually not one to make small talk and generally came off as snobby to their classmates. He finally reached her wrapping his arms around her waist and stealing a deep tongue wrestling kiss. Samui laid her hands on his chest smirking into their kiss. They had been inseparable since kids and were obsessed with one another. The kiss ended and Samui immediately noticed that he had stolen her gum during the kiss making her sigh in amusement. He walked her to the passenger side of the expensive vehicle and let her in before settling in himself. The Ferrari roared to life after sliding the key into the ignition making several students turn to watch the popular heir leave in excitement. Several minutes later they were driving on the highway on the way to the Uzumaki estate where they spent most of their time. Their arms were interlocked forcing Naruto to drive with one hand.

"So I was thinking for a graduation present we should go out of town" Samui swiped a hand through her locks before leaning onto his arm with a frown.

"Neither Tsunade nor Yugito would ever let us leave town, you know that" Her matter of fact tone wasn't lost on Naruto who squeezed her hand. Tsunade had been Naruto's main caretaker most of his life. His mother had usually been busy running the family or dealing with other important things that came with the power of a mob boss. Yugito was Samui's adoptive mother along with her brother Atsui. Yugito had formerly been an assassin in the last great turf war but retired after deciding she had seen enough bloodshed and decided to give motherhood a try. She was a bit on the strict side and treated him like her own having watched him grow up along with her adopted children.

"I was thinking we just…ya know leave without telling anyone" He gritted his teeth at the pinch Samui gave him for suggesting such a thing.

"Don't suggest things so irresponsible, you're the heir of an entir-"

"Alright Samui you're starting to sound like Tsunade" He interrupted. She smirked letting go of his arm and straightening in her seat.

"Comparing me to a fifty year old woman is not cool. You just earned yourself a night alone in bed" She crossed her arms under her bust and decided to gaze out the window ignoring him for the rest of the ride. Naruto gave a small pout and focused on driving.

* * *

15 minutes later

They finally arrived at the Uzumaki estate driving up to the large gate that opened instantly the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo instantly recognizing them. The Uzumaki estate was a huge mansion placed in the middle of a forty acre plot of land. Full security teams did regular patrols and stood guard while maids tended to the house and land. It took him only a couple minutes to drive the car around back and park it with the other dozen or so impressive vehicles their family kept here. He grabbed both his and Samui's bag with the busty blonde going inside before him leaving the door open. The black suited burly guards who stood on either side of the entrance nodded to him their expressions hidden by black sunglasses. Almost immediately upon entering the house he was greeted to the sight of Shizune the head maid conversing with his girlfriend. They caught sight of him both smirking a bit before Shizune bowed to him making him roll his eyes.

"Shizune how many times do we have to go over this? You're like my sister stop bowing to me" She laughed nervously clasping her hands together for an apology.

"Ahaha sorry Naruto-chan old habits, Tsunade had a visitor earlier and I needed to be on my best behavior" He growled at the pet name but nevertheless began heading up the stairs. He didn't catch the snicker from Shizune and the small smile from Samui who had been discussing how to annoy him.

"Ah would you like me to send dinner to Naruto-chans room?"

"Mhm and please send some iced tea up as soon as you can"

"Right away Ms. Samui"

The door to the Uzumaki heir's room silent opened and closed with Samui leaning against the door. Naruto had flopped onto the King sized bed face first as he usually did when they got home from school. She stood at the edge of the bed tapping his foot. He rolled over letting her sit down and take off her shoes making her sigh with relief while stretching out her legs. She looked over her shoulder to Naruto their blue eyes holding an understanding. The blonde heir sat behind her and slid his hands up the thin T-shirt. Samui shuddered feeling his breath on her neck making her squirm almost unnoticeably. Her chest thanked her being freed from their prison. She ignored the sound of her bra being thrown onto the ground and smirked when Naruto's hands found their way back to her chest. Her hands resting on his thighs while she teasingly grinded into him almost immediately recognizing his manhood poking the small of her back. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder with a moan.

"Enjoy it while you can because I meant what I said earlier" He nipped her neck in response making her arch it in ecstasy. She lifted her shirt above his hands before interlocking them with his own a silent tell to grip her bust firmly. He continued to nip and lick her neck enjoying the small moans he got out of her. A knock at the door followed by the voice of a familiar maid interrupted them. Samui stood immediately straitening her hair and shirt out while Naruto flopped back onto the bed grumbling. She opened the door to see a maid roll in a cart with the ice tea she had requested of Shizune.

"Here you are Ms. Samui, Shizune-sama informed me that you requested tea" The cold blonde nodded watching the woman prepare two cups already knowing how much sugar both teens wanted. The maid bowed before heading for the door stopping just short of opening it.

"Lady Tsunade has requested you both accompany her for dinner tonight, do you have any special requests?" Naruto raised a finger both women knowing what he was going to say. Samui didn't have to tell him no however as the maid interrupted.

"Lady Tsunade has also told me to inform you that and I quote "No fucking ramen" Uzumaki-sama" Naruto's finger fell just as quickly as it had risen his demeanor changing completely. Samui smirked at Tsunade's crude behavior and took a cup of tea before sitting at Naruto's computer and beginning to browse.

"I'll have whatever the old lady is having then, thanks Sayoko" the maid bowed once again before turning to Samui.

"Ms. Samui what would you like?"

"Something light such as pasta, doesn't matter what" The maid bowed once more before shutting the door quietly. Naruto yawned loudly before grabbing the remote and pressing a button. A large TV descended from the ceiling and was already tuned to the news station his ears perked when he heard something that sort of surprised him.

" _In breaking news the CEO of Gato corporations was recently found murdered in his high rise apartment along with dozens of personnel from his security team. Police have no current suspects on the gruesome murder but have commented that they do believe his murder ties into the bloody power struggle within the Yagura family currently. Mr. Yagura has declined any and all efforts of contact from the media. This is Shiroi Yamanaka signing off with channel twelve news"_

Naruto frowned at the news of Gato being dead. The Yagura family had been locked in an internal power struggle for almost two years now between Yagura and a woman named Mei Terumi. He knew that the Terumi woman was a cousin of his mother but had never personally met her. He had however seen Yagura in passing the few times the man had been allowed on the estate to discuss business. His youthful appearance led to people grossly underestimating him which gave him a particularly easy rise to power. The Mist lineage had always been the weakest however which meant the families rarely cared what whoever was in charge did as long as it didn't disrupt the uneasy truce between the five dynasties. Gato must've been sticking his noise in the business with Yagura and Terumi and one of them decided to get rid of him. That was going to be annoying he figured. Gato was a vile disgusting pig but he was one of the few neutral men the families could all use for negotiations. Now they would have to rely on Mifune for a neutral party a traditional man who refused to get involved with the more gritty side of the crime families preferring to stick to gun smuggling. He shook his head and slid off the bed giving a sidelong glance to Samui.

"I'm gonna take a shower wanna join?" He received his answer when she stood and took off her shirt before throwing it at him. His hands found her ass pulling her up to him in a saddle position while they locked themselves in another kiss. They chuckled into the kiss before he shut the door behind them.

* * *

An hour later they found themselves walking down the grand stair case having been informed Tsunade had returned for dinner. Tsunade was a busty blonde woman who had aged remarkably for being in her fifties. Her hands were settled on her waist as she watched them come down stairs.

"Naruto! Samui! Hurry up I haven't eaten all day!" Naruto rolled his eyes walking past Tsunade to the dining room but not before Tsunade gave them both hugs in greeting.

"Tsunade-Kaa what's your deal? You seem more irritated than usual" The older Senju growled in irritation taking a seat at the head of the large dining table followed by the two other blondes.

"That bastard Gato just had to go and get himself killed, your mother dumped all of this work on me to figure out! SHIZUNE! BRING SAKE THEN SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AT THE TABLE!" The maids who settled the food on the table winced at Tsunade tone before scurrying off to eat themselves. Shizune came in a moment later sitting at the table with them. Naruto felt a nudge at his ankle and looked down to see Tonton their pet pig asking for food. He dropped the pig a small piece of salmon and watched the pig scurry off oinking happily. A heavy sigh from Tsunade gained everyone's attention.

"Well you two? How was school? Tomorrow is your last day isn't it?"

"Mhm Naruto's been slacking off a bit more than usual in class but nothing too serious" Naruto glared at a smirking Samui. He couldn't ever remember a time where Samui didn't constantly mess with him. He felt Tsunade's piercing brown eyes on him and shivered.

"You're lucky tomorrows your last day brat or you'd be grounded. Anyway your mother sent word she'll be in town for your graduation" Samui's demeanor turned colder at the mention of _that_ woman. For some reason Naruto almost worshipped the ground she walked on despite her absence in his life not even bothering to call or text most of the time. As far as Samui was concerned Naruto had lost both of his parents. Kushina had also avidly disapproved of her relationship with Naruto but ultimately ignored it. She held her tongue though her distaste for Kushina was an argument starter for the teen couple. And she absolutely hated arguing with the blonde. Naruto however immediately perked at the mention of his mother.

"What about Jiraiya?" Tsunade turned her nose up at the name of her long time "friend" before taking another swig of sake seemingly having forgotten she was hungry.

"Still on an assignment Kushina gave him. He'll be back soon I'm sure. Now then I've decided to give you both your graduation presents early" The teen couple tilted their heads at that wondering what it could be. Tsunade yelled out to one of the maids urging them to bring their gifts. A few moments later a small box was set in front of Naruto while a longer larger one was set in front of Samui. They exchanged glances before opening them. Naruto gasped slightly eyes widening at the contents. His father's signature M1911 sat stop his folded famous coat. The gun was a deep yellow with a black grip. This was the weapon his father Minato Uzumaki used to earn the title of Yellow Flash. He often led his attacks at night the only thing his enemies being able to see before death was the yellow glint of the forty five caliber hand gun. He had single handedly taken down one of the dynasties in the last great turf war. He pointed the gun to the ground closing an eye to look down the sights.

"How does it feel Naruto-chan?" Shizune's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"It feels… _right._ "He felt Samui touch his cheek and gazed to her and realized he had let a few tears escape him. He shook his head wiping them away on his sleeve before nudging Samui.

"Open yours" She nodded before removing the cover of hers to reveal a grey hilted Tanto. She couldn't help herself and smiled while pulling the blade out a bit immediately noticing it was pitch black.

"It's black…which means…" She trailed off. Tsunade smiled and nodded her head.

"I got that stingy bastard Mifune to make it out of his family's precious metal" Samui felt her heart beat a little faster at that. It truly was an amazing gift. She stood and gave small bow ignoring the small growl Tsunade gave her.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama it's a _very_ cool gift" Tsunade waved her off taking another drink of sake.

"Well it would've been shitty of me to not get my daughter in law a present" A faint blush adorned Naruto's cheeks while Samui ignored the comment completely knowing a reaction was what she wanted.

" _Not cool"_ With that Tsunade stood flipping a ponytail behind her while bidding them goodnight. Shizune also gave a small bow congratulating them on graduating before she ensured the now tipsy Tsunade got to her room safely.

"A sword from Mifune himself I'm jealous" Samui shrugged before peeking into Naruto's box and pulling out his father's coat. Her blonde got the message and turned his back to her sliding his arms through the coat before he turned.

"Well? How do I look?" Samui smiled. The full non teasing one that she so rarely gave him. She stepped forward laying her hands on his chest while burying her nose. The heir lost his questioning smile when he noticed she was shaking ever so slightly. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Y-You know why she's coming right?" she sniffled clutching his newly donned coat. He hugged her tighter running a hand through the back of her hair. He nodded placing his chin on the top of her head. It was so rare to see Samui cry, it always gave him a reminder that under Samui's naturally cold demeanor there was still a girl with plenty of emotions.

"She's going to force you to fight, I just…don't want to lose you…I know this is what you want but… I-…Naruto" He only held her tighter whispering small comforts her sobs racking her.

"Samui look at me, I'm going to make you a promise here and now. I'll come home every time I _swear it_ " His hands had found her cheeks forcing her to look into her matching blue eyes. She searched his eyes getting lost in them for a moment trying to find anything to give her doubt. Instead she found love and resolve, it rocked her to her core making her tears start anew. She grasped his hands with her own and nodded before sharing a chaste kiss with him.

"I believe you..."

"I love you Samui never forget that"

"I love you too"

Several hours later Naruto lay in bed in nothing but his boxers his preferred method of sleep. Samui lay curled into his right side in one of his shirts having gone to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat while he stroked her hair. He couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming battles he would surely be tested in. His father had been an absolute inhuman monster on the battlefield always leading the most important battles with his own personal death squad. He looked down to his girlfriend's peaceful form tucking a hair behind her ear. She sighed quietly before trying to snuggle further into him. Suddenly all doubt he had vanished upon realized that no matter what at least Samui would be there every step of the way.

* * *

6:00 AM - Uzumaki Estate

"Unhhhhh" A groggy Naruto moaned at the burning sunlight putting a pillow over his face. He idly noticed the shower running and knew it was Samui, she always had a habit of waking up before him.

" _Thank kami it's the last day of school, I won't miss waking up early"_ He complained in his head. His ears perked at his bathroom door opening while soft footsteps made their way closer to him. His nose immediately caught the scent of vanilla and the humidity from the shower. He threw the pillow off of his head and immediately got his morning present. There stood his beautiful blonde in nothing but a towel while her hair was hidden under another smaller towel. The blonde felt himself jump at attention still not used to the morning ritual of Samui waking him up practically naked almost every day.

"Up"

"Don' wanna" She rolled eyes placing a hand on her hip.

"Not even for a blowjob?" She smirked as he sluggishly but immediately slid to the edge of the bed. She kneeled down between his legs fishing his manhood between the slit in his boxers. It was already semi hard and stood at full attention as soon as she wrapped her hand around it. She wasted no time bringing it to her mouth after giving a tug.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the duo found themselves once again walking down the familiar staircase of the Uzumaki Estate deciding to forego their bags knowing no actual work would need to be done on their last day. Tsunade walked from the kitchen seemingly nursing a headache with coffee with Shizune and Tonton following her wanting her to start on the day's phone calls and other tasks that sounded like too much work.

"Oh! Naruto-chan and Samui have a good day at school" They nodded watching Tsunade wince at her indoor voice.

"Alright brats remember that Kushina will be here tomorrow so come home early tomorrow morning" Naruto would have grumbled at having to wake up early on a Saturday but didn't care as long as his mother was going to be here. It had been quite some time since He'd seen her. Samui nodded taking Naruto by the arm and leading him towards the garage. The two guards standing on either side bowed to him before returning to their posts. The blonde decided to take his own personally bought car a S15 Nissan Silvia. It was easily the cheapest car in the garage but was a present to himself on his sixteenth birthday. The two settled in the car before beginning the commute to their high school ignoring the black SUV filled with their own security detail that had begun following them.

"Have you talked to Yugito-kaa at all?"

"Mhm she wants us to come over tonight for dinner so I figured we'd just sleep there" She replied while rubbing her aching shoulder.

"Can't wait until you show her the Tanto, she'd probably flip" Samui smirked at that. Her mother despite only using one type of weapon in her entire career of assassinations was quite a weapons fanatic. She'd earned the title of Bakeneko early in her career for her signature use of gauntlet style claws while also having extreme dexterity not unlike a cat. Samui had never been able to bend and twist to the same degree of her mother despite being trained by her since birth. Neither had Atsui her polar opposite hot headed slightly older brother.

"I'll have to call Atsui and invite him to dinner last time we talked he was back in town" Naruto smiled at that. He and Atsui were pretty friendly with another and one or the other was almost always up for training. Atsui however had followed in Yugito's footsteps becoming an assassin for hire for _almost_ anyone. As far as the Uzumaki heir knew the Nii family had usually favored working for the Lightning lineage after Ay their current leader took Yugito in as one of his own. The blonde accelerated onto the highway merging with the light morning traffic his exhaust alerting those around him.

"Good maybe I can get a spar out of Atsui" The heir giddily wondered aloud.

"Hn just try not to wreck the training field I know how hot headed you guys can get and I really don't want Yugito yelling at all of us" She offhandedly replied

"I do not get hot headed"

Samui could almost hear her own eyes roll at that.

They pulled into the busy parking lot and parked in their usual spot somewhat close to the school and exchanged a quick kiss before separating for the day. Once again Naruto was tuning out his teacher who was giving a speech on the importance of following your dreams or something along those lines. He peered out the window noticing one of his guards black SUV's sitting idle on the street no doubt keeping an eye on him. He didn't care it stopped bothering him years ago. His pocket vibrated making him fish it out of his jeans. A double tap to the center of his screen notified him of a text message waiting for him. He rolled his eyes at the contact.

" _What could Kiba possibly want with me?"_

" _ **Dude! Everyone's saying your mom's coming to your graduation is it true?"**_ His eyes narrowed at that. While it wasn't exactly not normal for the news and other media outlets to find out about things like this he wasn't fond of people asking him about his mother. He pondered his response for a moment before deciding.

" _ **No idea, maybe her coming was supposed to be a surprise for me"**_

" _ **Haha oops guess I ruined the surprise then. So what do you think you'll get for a present? Another badass car or your own piece of Mafia shit?"**_ Naruto rolled his eyes at that and decided not to answer after seeing his teacher giving him the stink eye for using his cellphone. That did bring up an interesting point however.

" _What will she give me? I already know mom is coming to give me her blessings to finally let me fight and take over some operations that's all I could ask for."_ He was giddy just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to get his first taste of battle.

A/N: Ughhh. Wanted to make it to 7k but it's not happening. Hope you enjoyed chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Blondes and Bullets

A/N: Ugh I gotta stop reading my fics after I've published them. Every time I do I have regrets and think about what I should've done differently. By the way I'm looking for a beta reader so PM if you're interested. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki had a natural demeanor of authority to her. Every time the mob boss walked into a room mouths quieted and attentions shifted. No one could explain it but plenty respected and admired her for it. After her late husband Minato Uzumaki had passed on almost no one had expected her to dominate the power vacuum that always started after a mob boss died. That was how she earned her title as the Hot Blooded Habanero. Her temper could reach epic proportions when provoked or when her eyes had set on something she wanted. But the last remaining female Uzumaki's temper was different from a usual outburst from someone such as Tsunade Senju. No. the Habaneros fury was a quiet storm, only seen by her victims at the last minute. Nothing more than a shot in the dark or a knife to the heart while you slept. Despite all of these things Mei Terumi sat in front of the red headed mob boss peering across the table to the suited woman. Mei had to give it to Kushina she looked more like a secretary than a cold blooded killer but she relented knowing she had no time for such thoughts.

"I don't think I need to tell you that your war against Yagura is taking far too long" Kushina's even voice cut through the silence of the large office. The only people being privy to the conversation being the two Uzumaki's and the mob bosses body guard. Mei crossed her legs straightening her back a bit more. It wouldn't do to show weakness to woman that would soon be her equal.

"I'm well aware of that but you shouldn't worry, me and my people almost have the necessities to finally put him down. But because of your help with Gato it'll be done by the end of next month" The Terumi woman smiled. Kushina however showed no signs of caring however and leaned back in her chair while closing her eyes several moments passing in silence. Just when Mei had begun to think shed offended her cousin her eyes snapped open blue eyes piercing her to her very core.

"I'm sure you're aware of my son Naruto correct?" At the mention of the Uzumaki family heir the rooms silence somehow seemed even more deafening. Mei raised an eyebrow suppressing the shiver her body threatened to let out. Instead she gave a friendly smile.

"Little Naruto? Of course how could I forget? It's been quite some time since I've seen him however if I'm not mistaken he was still a child the last I saw him" She treaded carefully. Kushina had always been protective of her one and only child as she should be. Many children of mob bosses had been killed in the game of power.

"He's come of age to start his own business for the family so he'll be tagging along with you while you finish your operations against Yagura" Mei's heart pounded against her chest. _The_ one and Uzumaki heir was going to be tagging along while they finished off Yagura? She couldn't think of too many negatives to this but having arguably the second most powerful family of a rival mob snooping around couldn't be good.

" _Although… He's only 18 last time I checked. Yes this could work to my favor. A bit of seduction will be needed"_ The aspiring mob boss straightened in her chair nodding with nothing more but a telling smile.

"I see…I trust Naruto knows how to handle himself?" The resulting smirk the Terumi woman gave her the only answer she needed.

* * *

"Finally!" Naruto exasperated. The last day of school had gone by excruciatingly slow. Almost all his teachers felt the need to give speeches and women had been telling him to come to parties all day. It annoyed him to no end and had truly grated on his nerves the entire day. But as he once again reached the doors to the parking lot for the last time all his troubles washed away knowing his blonde would be waiting for him. His head tilted when he spotted his car along with his body guards conversing with her. As he reached them the guards bowed. He eyed Samui who he could immediately tell was in a sour mood.

"Sir your mother has arrived at the Uzumaki estate, we're here to inform you to return at once" At that the Heir perked and nodded. He and Samui settled in his S15 before falling behind the black SUV of the guards. He looked over to Samui gazing at her reflection in the window. He reached for her hand which she took softly.

"Samui…are you going to be okay? With my mother I mean…I know you guys aren't on the best of terms but I don't want either of you to fight" The cold blonde nodded agreeing with him. While she didn't like Kushina at all fighting with the woman wasn't in her agenda either.

"I know…you don't have to worry I know how much her coming means to you" Naruto smiled taking her hand laying a kiss to the back of it while watching the road.

"And I'll make sure Kaa-chan leaves you alone too. I know how she can be" With that Samui sighed quietly dreading the coming hours.

As they pulled into the large circle drive of the Uzumaki estate Naruto stopped the car behind his security team. Samui immediately noticed Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, and the mothers personal body guard Kakashi Hatake standing at the top of the steps. The two stepped out the car with Naruto and Kushina already having their eyes set one another. Although Samui didn't miss the how the mob bosses smile dropped a bit after seeing her exit the car.

"Kaa-chan! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Naruto exclaimed while pulling his mother into a hug. The woman in question msiled reciprocating the hug before pulling back and smiling cupping his face in her hands.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my only son earlier than expected?" She pouted making the Heir laugh nervously.

"You know what I meant oh! You remember Samui my girlfriend?" Kushina showed no change in demeanor while everyone's attention shifted to the blonde feeling the tension rise. At the mention of her name Samui stepped forward bowing a bit to the woman.

"A pleasure to see you again Kushina-sama how's business going?"

"Perfect as always…I take it you're still with my son?" The question sounded friendly but Samui knew it translated to "You're _still_ hanging off _my_ son you worthless trash?" She refrained from smiling at woman's rudeness.

"Of course Kushina-sama, our relationship is a _very_ serious one" Kushina gave a small snort at her retort deciding to ignore her and return her attention to her son by looping her arm with her sons guiding him to the front door of the mansion.

"All of you return to your usual duties, I've things to discuss with my son. Hatake you're dismissed for now" With that the two disappeared inside with Tsunade and Shizune coming over to comfort Samui with a hand on the shoulder. If the girl was bothered by Kushina's jabs and questions she certainly didn't show it. She gave a small smile to the two women before deciding to take a shower and relax in Naruto's room knowing they'd be talking for a while.

* * *

Kushina's Office

The mother and son duo sat on the loveseat of Kushina's office with Naruto enjoying his mother's fingers combing through his hair as he relaxed on her lap. Kushina smiled contentedly enjoying being able to spend time with her one and only son. The habanero felt a bit of sadness knowing his life was about to get much more complicated. She steeled herself though. Shed made sure he was ready to take on the burdens of being in the Uzumaki family.

"Son listen to me…" His eyes opened looking up at his mother noticing her tone had switched to a far more serious one. He sat up facing her realizing she was talking to him as his leader now.

"It's time for you to start contributing to the family. I know that you've been waiting for this for a while but there's something you need to understand" Naruto listened closely his full attention held by his mother.

"The life you're about to begin…You're going to see and do things that have broken stronger men than you." She searched his eyes for any signs of fear or doubt and found none. Pride welled in her heart knowing he was ready for this. She stood walking over to the wall where a large painted family portrait of her late husband and Naruto hung. She took a moment to gaze at it reminiscing when he was still alive. She carefully removed the painting revealing a black touch screen which shocked Naruto. The habanero motioned for him to stand next to her. He regarded her curiously as she laid her hand on the black screen for several seconds. A low pitched beep sounded and a square shaped hole in the wall opened revealing a small rectangular case. Kushina slid the case out slowly letting Naruto get a better look at it. It was black with orange engravings wrapping around which all lead to the spiral family crest. His mother gently set the box in his hands nodding to him. With that he opened the box gasping at its contents.

"This is…" Kushina smiled suppressing the prideful tears that threatened to prick her eyes.

"It's your father's last remaining Kunai. I know Tsunade gave you his piece so I wanted to give you this" Naruto couldn't find any words grasping the kunai from its case while setting the box down on the ground. The blade was tri-pronged with a circular wooden handle with a metal ring at the end.

"Kaa-chan…I don't know what to say…thank you…"

"I know he would've wanted you to have it" She grasped his hand in her own bringing his gaze to hers.

"Your enemies will know no mercy…Show them all what it means to be an Uzumaki…" He nodded at a loss for words. She let him collect himself for moment before continuing.

"I'm assuming you're aware of the power struggle within the Yagura family?" The blonde reigned in his emotions listening once again.

"I've decided to help Mei rise to power. The mist lineage has gone unchecked for too long but we will change that. You'll be accompanying her for the next month while they deliver the final blows to his connections before she takes over. This is will be your first taste of the underworld Naruto, remember your training and things will go smoothly."

"I understand mom I won't fail you or the Uzumaki name" Pride once more swelled in her chest hearing those words with such conviction.

"Good you're dismissed, tomorrow you'll be meeting with Mei so prepare yourself" with that Kushina watched him leave before sitting behind her desk and sighing. She took a moment to herself before picking up the phone residing on her desk shifting into business mode.

" _Naruto…I can only hope you find the strength your father couldn't"_

* * *

Naruto's room was bathed in the natural orange sunlight of the setting sun. Samui stood leaning on the balcony of his room enjoying the fresh air while she waited for Naruto to finish his business with his mother. She knew what they were talking about. From this day on she and Naruto would be heading into the seedy underbelly of Emerald city with no one but each other to truly trust. She wondered if she and Naruto could truly survive it all. The blood, the betrayal, the games. She shook her head remembering his promise to her yesterday. As long as they were able to hold each other at the end of it all it didn't matter to her. Her ears perked hearing the door to the room click open and shut. She turned seeing Naruto walk in with a box in hand content with himself. He set the box down on the bed before joining her on the balcony taking a moment to pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply. They separated with Samui leaning into his chest hands laid flat on his chest.

"How'd it go?" she queried picking cotton from his T-shirt.

"Perfect. My first assignment is helping Mei Terumi getting rid of Yagura."

"Oh? I'm assuming this Mei woman will be indebted to the Uzumaki family after this then?" He nodded leading her to bed where they sat. Samui eyed the box he had brought with him and motioned for him to open it. She was surprised to see one of his father's Kunai lying inside. The Flash had used that with just as much efficiency as he had used his handgun. Picking up the kunai she was surprised at the how light it was. She stood Naruto watching her spin it around her finger before swiping the air a couple times. The busty blonde nodded handing it back to him.

"Impressive, so I guess that means you've got both of your father's weapons now. People are going to think you're him" She teased. He shook his head blonde locks swishing freely before he returned the blade to its box.

"I'll surpass him…I _have_ to" Samui eyed his wistful demeanor at that. He was determined to prove himself worthy of the Uzumaki name but as far she was concerned he'd already proven himself a long time ago. She sighed tiredly. Today had been tiresome and uncool. Her fingers grasped the rim of her shirt pulling it over her head before she unhooked her black bra. Her smaller hand found its way to Naruto's pulling him onto her as they fell on the bed.

"The only thing you _have_ to do right now is take care of me" She teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes ma'am!" Were his only words before taking her lips in a kiss. He pulled back before giving another, then another, and another. He moved to her jaw his lips ghosting over her skin for a moment before the small of his tongue reached it. His right hand hooked behind her knee tracing up a tall slender leg. His ego boosted feeling her shudder when he squeezed her thigh. His other hand had found its way splayed across her stomach before coming together just below her breast. His right hand soon joined just below her other breast Naruto unwilling to give in to her silent demand that he grasp them. His mouth had found its way to her neck leaving red marks behind with every suckle. She made no attempt to quiet the moan that left her when he grinded against her. No one but maybe a passing maid would hear them.

" _Finally"_ Was her only thought when his hands finally found her breasts. He cupped them moving them in small circles while giving them gentle squeezes. She move her hands to his blonde mop of hair running them through before taking a firm grip unconcerned if she was hurting him. Having decided her neck had received enough punishment he trailed small kisses and lick down to her breasts taking a moment to inhale between them. His lust heightened taking in her usual vanilla scent. He immediately took a nipple into his mouth running his tongue around the areola before laying his tongue flat and taking a long lick. Her crotch bucked into his making him painfully aware of his erection which was still imprisoned. Samui let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled away standing up while beginning to unbutton his shirt. Her hand trailed up her body to her breast kneading and squeezing it while she watched him begin to undress in no hurry. Her other hand skill fully unbuttoned her own jeans before she delved a middle finger into her sex not bothering to take off her panties or jeans. She'd give him the pleasure of doing that.

Her heated blue eyes watched him finally hook his thumbs in his boxers sliding them down to the floor his manhood standing at attention for her. He stroked himself a bit watching her for a moment before letting himself go and starting to pull off her shoes and jeans. He pulled back to eye her wetness. He could see her fingers inserting themselves behind the black fabric which was drenched in want. Samui arched her back enjoying having him watch her but grew tired of him holding out on her.

"Naruto! Stop staring and hurry up" She moaned. He nodded grasping her legs and closing them before pulling her panties off and throwing them behind him. His hand grasped hers shooing it away making her groan in protest. He maneuvered his body over hers, her large chest pressing into his as they once again joined the lips. She found herself bucking at him once again while wrapping her arms around his neck. Her long tanned legs crossed above his ass ensuring eh wouldn't try to escape even though that was the last thing on his mind. His hand found its way to her hair pulling her away from his mouth. She moaned their chests slick with sweat. His other hand found his arousal and gripped it guiding it to her sex. He rubbed his head at her entrance his mind a blank with pleasure.

"Condom?" He asked breathily making her grit her teeth before entering in another heated kiss with him. Her mind was screaming at her to say yes. She stopped the kiss only for a second to give her answer.

"NO!" She half moaned and yelled. He hesitated only for a moment.

" _Fuck it"_ He plunged in to her making them both arch in ecstasy. Samui had pulled his back painfully. He growled at the pain before he began to build a rhythm. The musk of sex filled the room making while the wet sound of their sexes meeting filled the silence. Samui moaned her voice hitching with every thrust.

"Faster! Pound me!" He complied the sound of his balls meeting with her round ass with every thrust. He continued for longer than Samui cared to count before he suddenly pulled out of her making her eyes snap open in protest. He flipped her over while she moved to her knees while laying on her forearms.

 _Smack!_ "OOOH!" Her eyes closed while her back arched at his full handed slap that left a red imprint on her ass.

"T-that was new" she stuttered out. Her ass stung at the slap but she would be lying if she said didn't like it. His only answer was to plunge into her once again and not waste anytime pacing himself. He pounded away at her hypnotized by her ass jiggling with every thrust. He silently thanked whatever god above had given his girlfriend such beautiful body. He reached under and grasped a swinging breast while his other hand held her still at the waist.

"I-I feel it coming" Almost ten minutes later Samui gripped the sheets feeling her loins spill over. At the same time she felt her boyfriend bury himself into her while taking both of her luscious cheeks in his hand. Samui fell to her stomach no longer having the energy to keep herself up. She moaned feeling Naruto slide out of her and lay next to her. They both heaved while Naruto pulled her into him their bodies still slick with sweat. They kissed tiredly before Samui wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You're paying for the pill" He at least had the decency to blush and agree.

* * *

The next morning the blonde duo found themselves in the family kitchen having decided not to bother the maids. Naruto ate a muffin silently at the table seemingly still half asleep in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers. Samui sipped her coffee in a robe and slippers leaning against the counter staring out of the window lost in thought. Tsunade stomped in angrily stopping at the door to stare at them both.

"You brats! How the hell did you manage to make enough noise that the _whole_ mansion could hear you fucking?" Samui's cheeks darkened at the surprise question before she hid behind her coffee cup. Naruto still half asleep either didn't care to answer or didn't notice. He did however notice when Tsunade slammed a hand down on the table in front of him making him drop his muffin. He shrunk under Tsunade's gaze her brown eyes glaring into his blue with fury.

"If I find out that you're pounding away at your little girlfriend without protection I'll personally castrate you understood?" the younger blonde didn't think it was necessary to tell the Senju about last night and nodded. He watched Tsunade relent after glaring at him a bit longer before she looked in the fridge and proceeded to fix her own food. The blondes continued to eat in silence until Kushina walked in already fully dressed in her usual skirt suit. Naruto waved lazily while taking a bite out of his muffin while blushing at the kiss his mother laid on his head.

"Naruto make sure you're ready in an hour for your first assignment" Samui ignored the presence of the woman deciding to make herself another cup of iced coffee. Kushina also decided to fix herself a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar.

"Kaa-chan what's Jiraiya off doing? I haven't seen him in a while" Kushina smiled at that.

"Jiraiya is off doing some…damage control…he'll be back within the week" Naruto tilted his head at that knowing that was the most he was going to get out of her about that. He shrugged mentally before eating the last of his muffin and standing and stretching.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, Samui?" He trailed off inviting Samui to join him. Kushina's lips curled downward at that. Shed almost forgotten about _Samui_ the girl that had somehow wormed her way into her only son's life. Her distaste of the girl was hardly hidden in their small family. She piped up sitting her mug down on the table smiling at Naruto.

"Actually Naruto there's something I need to talk to Samui about so you go on ahead" the three blondes shifted at that. Tsunade sighed and stood deciding to leave while silently praying for Samui while Naruto looked to Samui who nodded. His gaze shifted to his mother who crossed her arms a silent "Don't argue with me" written clear across her features.

"Oh, well alright" were his only words before leaving to get dressed for his first assignment. Kushina waited for a bit picking up her mug taking another sip while Samui turned to her.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Lady Kushina?" She queried evenly. The red head leaned over the counter her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"I just wanted to tell you a couple things regarding your…relationship…with my Naruto" Samui leaned her back against the counter while crossing her arms considering her next words carefully but ultimately decided it needed to be said.

"Lady Kushina I'm well aware that you don't approve of Naruto's relationship with me but I assure you I want nothing from him other than his love" The blonde hated absolutely _loathed_ having defend her love for Naruto but knew just who she was dealing with.

"Oh I'm sure of that but Samui you don't seem to understand…Naruto is the heir to the Uzumaki name. The things he's destined for are far beyond your scope of imagination. The only reason, I repeat, the _only_ cause I have for not crushing you beneath my heel like the gutter trash you are…Is the love I know my son has for you. That being said I'm going to warn you. If I catch you fucking my son _ever_ again without protection…I'll make sure you and your worthless family are erased" Samui's demeanor hadn't change at the insults or the warning. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she bowed slightly.

"I understand Lady Kushina, I assure you it won't happen again" Her tone neutral. Kushina smiled picking up her mug and heading to the door while Samui watched her go. The red head stopped at the door way.

"Oh and don't bother telling Naruto about our little exchange here. Enjoy your morning" Samui watched the woman go her emotions hidden well. Though she couldn't help but think…how had Kushina known about last night?

* * *

Thirty minutes later Naruto found himself standing outside with Samui and his mother. Earlier he had asked his girlfriend what the two had talked about but received no answer other than a kiss on the cheek and an "I love you". He figured he wasn't going to get an answer out of her anytime soon so he had dropped it filing it away for later. The three turned at the sound of their escort arriving. An up armored black Mercedes S-class sat in the middle of two equally armored Mercedes G wagons. The driver of the Mercedes stepped out before opening the door quietly waiting for the mother son duo. Kushina clapped her hands together smiling.

"Well then time to go hurry up with your goodbyes Naruto we've business to attend to" She cheerily said while leaving the blondes to themselves. Samui wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a deep kiss with plenty of tongue. He blushed heavily knowing his mother was watching but reciprocated nonetheless. When they pulled away Samui cupped his cheek blue meeting blue.

"I love you, please be careful"

"I love you too, I'll be back later tonight in the meantime you should probably go see your mother" With a nod and one more kiss they separated Naruto settling into the long Mercedes. The driver closed the door returning to the driver sides and settling in before the convoy started on its way. Samui sighed before deciding to get dressed herself and go visit her mother who undoubtedly would be upset with her after having to cancel on her yesterday.

* * *

30 minutes later

Downtown Emerald City was certainly a sight to behold. Skyscrapers lined the blocks with bright and colorful moving ads. Stores also lined the busy crowded streets with thousands of people moving and bustling about their day. The convoy of expensive looking cars made its way through the city without incident although the security teams were eyeing everyone with caution. Kushina and Naruto sat in the comfortably large Mercedes in relative silence. Kushina frowned when she heard the sound a police siren and smirked inwardly.

"I expected this, Naruto give Datsuki your weapons for a bit" He nodded reaching inside his leather jacket and laying his pistol and kunai in the drivers outstretched gloved hand. He was well aware of what was going on. The police of Emerald city were _almost_ all bought but there were quite a few that decided to be straight shooters. The convoy slowed to a stop on the side of a road the security teams also going through the process of putting their weapons in bins. Soon two people came into Naruto's view. They stood several feet from the car waiting he assumed for Kushina to exit. His mother laid a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Just remember your training" He nodded before he and Kushina exited the vehicle. He walked around to where the officers waited, coming to stand in front of a man and a woman. The man was built and wore a black suit along with a very out of place black beanie while his eyes were hidden behind a set of aviator sunglasses. The other person was definitely a woman if her slender legs and figure were any indication. She too wore a black skirt suit but also donned a long black jacket while puffing on a cigarette. Her purple hair was kept in a wild pony tail while she too kept her expression hidden behind a set of sunglasses. What he did notice between both of them were the gold glints of Emerald Police Department badges on their belts. The four stood for moment before the man spoke first taking off his sunglasses and walking forward a bit.

"Kushina Uzumaki…my sources told me you'd returned to town and now I find you riding through town in a convoy…a bit suspicious no?" Naruto stood silent remembering his training.

" _No need to speak unless spoken to"_ His mother smiled at the man.

"Whatever do you mean Moreno? Me and my son here are just on our way to dinner" The purple haired woman snorted at that before she took the cigarette out of her mouth and spoke.

"Is that right? It takes a full security team to go to dinner?" Kushina smiled innocently.

"Of course detective Mitarashi these days you can never be too cautious" She sweetly said. Unfazed to their questions. The officers smirked silence washing over the four. Ibiki eyed the black SUV behind the Mercedes unable to see inside. Though he was sure the guards were prepared to jump out at the drop of a hat. His partner Anko walked up to what he could only assume was Naruto Uzumaki. A kid that was definitely on his radar. Anko extended her hand to the blonde with a smile her gaze still hidden behind her aviators.

"Detective Anko Mitarashi, I'm assuming you're Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde shot her a charming smile shaking her hand.

"You assumed correctly, nice to meet you Ms. Mitarashi" The woman smiled devilishly moving her hand to the blonde's chest tracing a finger along a pectoral muscle.

"Please handsome, Ms. Mitarashi was my junkie prostitute of a mother. You can call me Anko" Naruto was taken aback by that but smiled nonetheless ignoring her finger. Kushina eyed the exchange her friendly smile dropping a bit.

"I see…well then what can we help you with Anko?" The woman now identified as Anko ignored the question her finger finding its way much lower.

"Hmph just wanted to check up on my favorite Uzumaki that's all, although now that I think about it all three of these cars have illegal tint so Anko would you do me a favor and go ahead and start writing those tickets" The gruff voice of Ibiki interrupted them. Anko sighed wistfully her hand having found its way hooked into his belt.

"That's too bad…maybe next time cutie" She flashed him a playful smile before leaving to do as told while Ibiki eyed the boy.

"Let this be a warning to you Naruto Uzumaki. You and your little organization aren't untouchable… one slip up…and you're _mine_ " He trailed off venom soaking his words. The blonde nodded flashing him a smile.

"Understood officer are we free to go?" The man snorted before he glared at Kushina.

"Hn as soon as you receive your tickets you're free to go" The man walked off returning to the driver's seat of his unmarked police car. He eyed his mother who smiled to him not even visibly fazed in the least by the stop. A minute later the purplette returned handing the tickets to Kushina who graciously accepted them. As Anko walked by Naruto she lowered her Sunglasses to give him a wink before she too entered the police car. As they watched the two leave Kushina tapped on the glass of their cars driver's window handing him the tickets before giving Naruto a small round of applause.

" _Perfect_ Sochi now then let's get on our way those two made us late" Naruto nodded opening the door for his mother before they resumed their drive to the meeting.

* * *

The Ichiraku restaurant had resided in Fire territory for ages. At one point they'd been nothing but a rundown stand but after the Uzumaki's had found a liking to them that had changed drastically. They were now a somewhat upscale casual restaurant while also acting as a money laundering service. The current owners Naruto knew to be Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame a very nice family who were also under their protection. Their convoy stopped in the alleyway behind the restaurant their driver opening the door for them. The Uzumaki's left their security outside knowing plenty already sat inside of restaurant. They walked through the kitchen of the place the workers moving out of their way until they came to a set of stairs guarded by two causal clothed men who bowed to the both of them.

"Lady Kushina, Mei Terumi arrived as agreed and is waiting for you downstairs" She nodded before walking down the stairs with Naruto to see Mei sitting at a table with her own personal guards on either side of her. Naruto eyed her with an appreciative eye. She was beautiful that much he was sure, but she radiated a sense of dangerousness that put him immediately on edge. She was a slender woman with green eyes and ankle length brown hair that flowed around her. Bangs framed her face while she was dressed in a knee length blue dress that showed plenty of cleavage. He stood behind his mother who took a seat at the table leaning forward having already entered business mode.

"Apologies for being late we encountered some small hold ups on our way here" The sultry smile the Terumi woman gave could've melted fire.

"Oh it's no problem Lady Kushina, I assume this is little Naruto? My how he's grown" Naruto stepped forward extending a hand to her ignoring the guards who tensed at the movement. Mei took the hand careful not to seem too eager to touch him.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Terumi. I look forward to working with you"

"Oh such a gentleman lady Kushina. You raised him perfectly" the red head ignored the comment favoring switching the topic to business.

"Naruto will begin his stay with you next month as discussed last time. If Yagura has not been taken care of by the end of that month…" She trailed letting the threat hang in the air. The Terumi flashed her own challenging smile at that.

"Worry not Lady Kushina Yagura will be finished by next month. Now then, as discussed before you wanted specifics on our operations. Shall we begin with that?" Receiving a nod Mei turned to her guard.

"Chojuro the briefcase please" A young looking boy standing beside her nervously nodded before setting the briefcase on the table. Mei opened it preparing her "presentation" stealing a glance to the silent adonis next to her cousin.

" _This is going to work just fine"_

* * *

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_ Deidara thought as he ran into an alley way before stopping halfway through it.

" _Did I lose them?"_ he wondered. He fingered the metal device in his left hand while he aimed his revolver down the alleyway waiting for his pursuers to come.

"What the hell? They were right behind me"

 _Click_ His eyes widened at the sound of a gun being aimed at his head. He looked over his shoulder to see an attractive woman with piercings aiming a full auto SMG directly to the back of his head. He hadn't even heard her come behind him he thought. It was both terrifying and impressive. He gritted his teeth his thumb hovering over the button on his device. She poked him with the barrel of the gun.

"Drop it" She coldly said. Making him sigh and drop the pistol and box to the concrete before raising his hands in the air. Footsteps in front of him directed his attention. He glared at the newcomer unable to see the man in the dark alleyway.

"The famous explosive master and wanted criminal Deidara Nojiro correct?" The voice was dark and deep his figure still hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. The explosive specialist glared at the shadowed figure.

"Yeah? You caught me, now what the hell do you want?" he defiantly asked.

"I have a proposition for you"


	3. Chapter 3

Blondes and Bullets

Mei mentally patted herself on the back while closing her briefcase and handing it to Chojuro who accepted it graciously. The "presentation" had gone well with Kushina only having a couple of questions on a few minor details on the upcoming operations. The tall blonde next to her had stayed relatively quiet taking it all in. She had to give it to Kushina, most criminal family kids were brats who could barely stomach the sight of a body let alone willingly listen and plan to participate in the gritty side of the business. But Naruto however. He was calm and attentive, something needed of a leader. From the few times she'd seen Minato Uzumaki the boy was just like him not only in looks. Kushina shifted in her seat leaning back in her chair taking a moment to think mulling over the info presented to her before deciding there was nothing else to talk about.

"Well then I suppose everything is in order" The upcoming crime head nodded at that her eyes sweeping to Naruto with a smile.

"Wonderful, I'll have my people contact you with the specifics of our location tomorrow. Until then I suppose that's all" With that she stood bowing a bit lower than needed letting the Uzumaki heir get an eyeful. She didn't bother to gauge his reaction and motioned for her guards to follow. Once they were outside she waited for Chojuro to bring the car around. It was a modest older model that helped them blend in rather than stand out. Riding around in a flashy car was an easy way for one of Yagura's goons to take a shot at her. She slid into the back seat her guards taking the front seats before merging into traffic.

"So boss this Uzumaki kid. Should we be worried about him?" Her thoughts were broken by her body guard Ao. He was a middle aged man with blue hair. His one eye was a dulled blue while his other was hidden behind an eye patch. Mei smiled to herself crossing a leg over another.

"Hmm?…Perhaps at a later date, but for now he's no threat." He shrugged at that lighting a cigarette while taking a drag. He froze when he heard a click behind his seats head rest.

"Ao…put that cigarette out"

* * *

"Sochi I need you to keep an eye on Mei while you're helping them. She's a slippery one as I'm sure you could guess with her subtle flirting" Kushina irritably instructed. That woman had always been a tease, even when they were younger she would use her looks to her advantage as creepy as it was. She was a natural seductress.

"Anything in particular I should be looking for?" He queried lazily leaning on the back door of the Ichiraku restaurant. His mother's heels clicked on the pavement walking to the black Mercedes the driver holding the door open for her. The redhead turned not yet settling into the car.

"Just keep tabs on her that's all, now then you said you're going to Samui's house?"

"Mhm Yugito wanted us to stop by yesterday but you came early so I suppose I'll have to go over and make it up to both of them. I'll have some of the guys here take me over and drive whatever car Samui took to the meeting tomorrow" he informed

"I see, be careful tomorrow and remember you're doing all of this for a reason" With no further words his mother sat down in the car the driver closing the door before the convoy began its route. He sighed heavily rubbing his neck before walking back in and deciding to catch up with Ayame and Ichiraku.

Hours later Naruto arrived at the Nii house. It was a fairly large house on the nicer side of town in a neighborhood unlike his own family's estate which was isolated. His temporary chauffer stopped the car gently in front of the house. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet before handing both men a wad of cash.

"Head back to the restaurant I can handle myself" With a moment of hesitation between the two of them they nodded to him before he exited the vehicle hearing them drive off. His gaze eyed the three cars in the driveway letting him know that the whole family was here. He followed the colorful bricked driveway to the back of the house entering the backyard where he heard the sound of someone striking wood.

"Straighten your back!" a stern feminine voice barked

"It is straight!" a frustrated deeper voice yelled back

"Don't talk back Atsui!" As he rounded the corner he saw Samui's brother in a fighting stance hitting different points on a training post. Yugito sat crossed legged on the porch drinking a cup of tea while frowning at Atsui. The blonde turned her attention to him after he came closer giving him a stern look.

"Uzumaki! You skipped out on dinner with us yesterday. Why?" The blonde looked sheepish at that coming to stand over her.

"Samui didn't tell you? My mother came back to town a day early" Yugito frowned at that her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh I'm well aware of that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to give you shit for it. Anyways, do you have it?" He grew confused at that his eyebrows knitting together.

"Have what?"

"Your father's weapons. Samui showed me hers so where are yours?" He brightened at that giving a small smile.

"Right here, though I only have the pistol on me" He reached behind him taking it from his waist band and handing it to her. She set her cup down her eyes glazing over before aiming and pointing it at Atsui's back. Said blonde stopped his practicing intent on grabbing a bottle of water and icing his hands. He turned seeing Naruto but had no time to greet him as he noticed his mother aiming a pistol at him. Yugito chuckled to herself watching her son dive to the side before yelling at her.

"Gah! Kaa-san stop that!" he said indignantly.

"Oops I didn't see you there!" Atsui shook his fist at her walking up to the porch while fist bumping Naruto.

"Where've you been bro it's been a while!"

"Ya know same old same old. What about you?" The hotheaded blonde puffed his chest at that. Smiling while striking a superman type pose.

" _Actually_ I just got back from Yokihara city. I had a job taking out some punk ass kids messing up one of A-sama's accomplices supply routes" At the mention of the Lightning dynasties leader Naruto perked. The man was the closest thing Samui had to father and remembered he hadn't seen the man in quite some time. He also remembered that he'd yet to talk to his girlfriend.

"Where is Samui anyway?" he in queried to no one in particular

"SAMUI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Yugito yelled while fiddling with his gun still. The males cringed at her tone sticking a finger in their ears. A minute later Samui opened the back door with a small frown annoyed at her mother's constant yelling. Her irritation vanished seeing Naruto. She gave him a small kiss ignoring her brother's roll of the eyes.

"How'd it go?" She questioned knowingly. He smiled giving her another kiss not answering the question.

"Hn. Well come inside I'll start on dinner" he nodded watching her go inside while sweeping his gaze back to Yugtio.

"Uhhh. Can I have that back?" She glared at him giving him his answer making him sigh before stepping inside.

"Hey you owe me a spar!" he heard Atsui yell after him.

"STOP YELLING ATSUI" The oldest of the blondes yelled making them cringe.

* * *

That night he stood in the bathroom of Samui's room brushing his teeth tiredly. He recoiled a bit when he moved his arm his bruises from sparring with Atsui reminding him how hot headed the young assassin could get. Taking a swig of water before spitting it out he exited the bathroom and noticed Samui waiting for him under the sheets in her bed uninterestedly watching the TV. She noticed him and patted the bed urging him to hurry up. He slid into the bed wrapping an arm around her shapely waist and dragging her into his form.

"So how did the meeting go?" He sighed intertwining their fingers.

"Interesting. Mei seems a lot more dangerous than I assumed, Kaa-chan wants me to keep an eye on her" His girlfriend disinterestedly acknowledged that before silence filled the room. After a while he figured she had fallen asleep until a hand found his chest.

"Was she pretty?"

"Eh?" He blinked somewhat shocked. She propped herself on her elbow tapping his chest waiting for his answer. His cheeks darkened avoiding her gaze.

"Uhh. I don't think I want to answer that"

"And why not?" She prodded her hand coming up to brush an errand hair out of his eyes enjoying watching him squirm.

" _Cute"_ she thought before shaking her head.

"If I say yes you'll be upset but if I say no you won't believe me and you'll still be upset. It's a catch 22 and totally unfair Samui" he whined. She giggled making him smile. He loved to see her giggle, it was s heartwarming sound and something he didn't get to see too often. She cupped his cheek before slowly leaning down and taking his lips in a short kiss. He kissed her again taking a few more before one of his hands found her ass. A slender finger stopped him after a particularly long lip lock. His confused blues met with her own amused ones.

"We are not having sex in my mother's house"

"Wha-You started it!" She shook her head settling into his side.

"And now I'm ending it"

"Samuuuuiiii" She ignored his whining and gave him a small pinch making him wince.

" _Goodnight_ Naruto" He sighed staring up into the ceiling closing his eyes.

"Tease"

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke to the smell of breakfast and enjoyed himself with the Nii family. His girlfriend's family had always been some of his favorite people. Watching Samui and Atsui argue was always a fun time eventually Yugito would break the two up yelling as usual. He watched Atsui animatedly wave his fork in Samui's face talking about something to do with guns before he noticed his phone vibrate on the table. Reading the screen he tilted his head at the text message from an unknown number.

" _2003 east Elpard Street is where we'll be meeting Mr. Uzumak,i I look forward to seeing you again"_ He read the message once again recognizing the street to be somewhat deep in mist territory. Standing he put his plate in the sink before heading upstairs. He opened Samui's closet where he kept a small wardrobe of his own things. He decided on a black baseball cap with a hoodie and blue jeans along with simple tennis shoes. He searched around for the keys to whatever car Samui had taken and scooped them up. When he returned downstairs Samui was waiting for him at the door. He took a moment to say goodbye to Atsui and Yugito before he walked to his car. Thankfully Samui had taken something a bit more inconspicuous which would let him blend in around Yagura's territory. As he reached the door he turned to Samui taking her into a long hug. They spent a few minutes whispering sweet things to one another before finally separating reluctantly. The blonde settled into the black sedan before finding his way to the highway.

An hour later Naruto arrived at a large warehouse in what he could guess was one of the poorest parts of Yagura's territory. As he pulled up to a set of large metal doors he noticed a man with an assault rifle peek over the roof for a second before the gate opened revealing several other cars and trucks. After parking and exiting his vehicle he was greeted by the nervous boy he remembered to be Chojuro from yesterday's meeting. He noticed the boy had equipped a bullet proof vest along with a pistol strapped to his leg. A sword handle also peeked over his shoulder.

"H-Hello Mei-sama sent me to retrieve you" He blinked at his nervousness and wondered how someone so timid got involved with this sort of life.

"Lead the way" with a nod he followed the boy through the warehouse. He looked around seeing dozens of shady characters all doing something or another. Something he realized they all shared was the bullet proof vests and matching rifles they all had. He wondered if these were the supplies his mother had given them. A few seemed to recognize him and frown before returning to their duties but most seemed to ignore him. He followed the nervous boy up a set of stairs the metal steps clinking with every step. He was led to an office overlooking the warehouse and recognized Mei who sat behind a large desk in a comfortable looking seat. Her attention shifted from her other bodyguard who he'd yet to learn the name of. A seductive smile greeted him while she leaned forward.

"Mr. Uzumaki! How nice to see you again, please close the door" He did as told coming into the office while taking a look around. Besides her desk which was littered with paper the only things in the office were a couch and a large map of the city with colored pins in it marking various points in it. Most of which he noticed were in Yagura's territory.

"I trust you found your way here without incident? I made sure you wouldn't run into any trouble the moment you crossed into our domain" she queried with a low tone.

"Everything was smooth, interesting place you've got downstairs. Basically a small army" She laughed mirthlessly sitting back in her chair.

"You charmer, we've only known each other for a day and you already know what to say to get me all hot and bothered" He had the decency to blush at that before he moved to the map of the city. He recognized one the pins to be where they were now and saw several other pins all around it along with red dots. He was surprised when Mei almost silently came to stand next to him.

"As you can see that" she pointed at a pin "Is where we currently are, the blue is our territory while the red is Yagura's" while pointing at several red and blue marks.

"You guys are doing a lot better than I would've guessed, what's the hold up?" A frown marred the Terumi's features while she crossed her arms under her bust.

"We've got two targets who we need to kill to ensure the power vacuum is easy to control after killing Yagura. We also have other minor things to take care of." Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she walked back to her desk. She searched for something for several moments on her cluttered desk before finding two manila folders. He took them from her outstretched hand opening them being greeted to two pictures. One was of a man bandaged man while the other was a girl around his age he guessed.

"Zabuza Momoichi and Haku. The girl has no last name as far as I know." He nodded somewhat recognizing Zabuza.

"Zabuza is an old friend of mine. He's a retired bounty hunter who's gained his own little following. They aren't actively trying to overthrow Yagura but they'll come out of the woodwork the moment the pipsqueak dies, so we're going to make sure he's taken care of before that happens" The woman said her voice dropping low at the mention of Yagura.

"How big is his gang?" he questioned wondering if she had any qualms about killing a "friend" if that's what she really meant by that.

"Around eighty or so people but not all of them will be centralized at their hideout which will make it easier for us" she answered while pointing to a black pin marking Momoichi's hideout.

"Not worried about any stragglers?"

"Only a few will care about Zabuza's death the rest will find other work"

"I see, when do we move out?" The brunette returned to her desk with a sway to her hips before setting and flashing him another smile her eyes turning playful.

"We wait until nightfall. Half of the men you saw downstairs will keep any civilians out of the perimeter while also keeping an eye out for our fine boys in blue, in the meantime…We could get to know all about one another" Naruto resisted the urge to shiver at the hungry tone her voice took.

" _This is going to be a long month"_

* * *

Several hours later under the cover of nightfall the warehouse was abuzz with dozens of people starting trucks and preparing for the raid. He followed Mei to the balcony overlooking the warehouse gaining the attention of the men. The bustle and noise of people preparing stopped when they saw their leader standing there. The warehouse quieted the only sounds coming from idling trucks.

"You all know what to do today, this is one of the final steps in insuring our rise to power. Watch each other's backs and keep your eyes open!"

"SIR YES SIR!" they responded in kind their voices unifying in a single impressive response. Mei smiled at that before dismissing them. She turned before heading to the steps motioning Naruto to walk next to her while Ao and Chojuro walked a few paces behind them.

"I've decided that the both of us will take on Zabuza while Ao and Chojuro will take care of Haku, do you have any objections?" Even though it was a question her tone suggested otherwise. He shook his head having no objections.

"What should I expect when we meet him?"

"Hmmm….Zabuza has always had a level a scariness about him. He's got more bark than he does bite but don't underestimate him, there's a reason he was able to retire from bounty hunting. Last time I saw him he was fond of using a sword, he'll most likely wait for us to come to him instead of finding us himself" The blonde nodded filing the info away for later.

"I see, then I look forward to fighting him"

"Careful what you wish for Uzumaki" She gave mysteriously watching her men continue to prepare.

* * *

It took nearly twenty minutes for everyone to clear out of the warehouse and get onto their destinations. Various disguised trucks and regular looking cars moved out under the cover of night focused on their mission. Mei and Naruto along with her guards had settled into a van with several other people which fell into step with several other vans. The van came to a stop after about a half hour drive, the engine cut silence taking over the van. They sat just before a street lamp on a corner across the street from a rundown villa. Things were intensely quiet the only sounds being a barking dog in the distance and the constant buzzing of the street light above. A radio crackled in Mei's hand filling the vans silence.

" _Sir the lookout groups have given us the go ahead to begin"_ A devilish smirk appeared on Mei's lips before she held the button to reply.

" _Get into position and wait for my command"_ With that she hooked the radio to her belt before signaling for everyone to exit the van. Naruto grabbed the silenced AK-47 Mei had lent to him insisting he bring more than a pistol with him. He eyed her curiously seeing she had no weapon before seeing two of the men they'd arrived with lay a long suit case down in front of the Terumi. He watched her enter a combination lock on the case before it popped open revealing a shotgun. He marveled at the weapon glint in the light. The Terumi gently picked up the shotgun letting him get a better look at it while she begun loading it.

"Like it? It's a Saiga-twelve my pride and joy!" She cheerily asked. He eyed the weapon impressed by the intricate engraving of a dragon on the barrel of the silver gun.

"Looks like it's got kick"

"I'm afraid you don't know the half of it, you'll get to see very soon however" Her low tone informed him. The excitement in her voice was obvious.

" _She's awfully excited, reminds me of Yugito"_ he thought to himself while checking his own weapons.

"Ao take point, the rest of you know what to do" With nods they crossed the street avoiding the street light. The rear entrance of the villa was what they covered while the other group waited to enter through the front. Once they were in position the man he now knew as Ao eyed Mei.

"Ready" with that she once again pressed the button quietly telling her men to begin. Naruto was second in line to enter the villa silently watching Chojuro use a lock pick to open the door. His heart pounded against his chest adrenaline coursing through his veins. His hands shook ever so slightly as they watched Chojuro work on unlocking the door. After what seemed like forever a small click was heard. Chojuro opened the door silently before Ao quietly walked in followed by Naruto and the rest. The sound of laughter made his hair stand up while Ao held a hand up to stop their advance.

"There's three sitting at a table, their guns are out of reach should we begin boss lady?" The woman moved to the front of the line bringing up her shotgun aiming the barrel at the three men from a crouched position. Naruto stood behind her peeking around the corner.

"Enjoy the show Mr. Uzumaki" With that she pulled the trigger a brilliant yellow torrent of fire pouring from the barrel. The Uzumaki squinted away from the miniature explosion and turned back to see that the three men had been reduced to burning pieces of unrecognizable chunks.

"Holy shit" he whispered. A prideful smirk made its way onto the woman's lips at his amazement.

"I use a special type of incendiary ammo called Dragons Breath, makes a brilliant mess of things! Now then, time to really start moving the whole villa should be awake now" And awake it did. Various windows lit up while gunshots were heard from the direction of the front entry team. A window opened above them a man in nothing but boxers looking down and spotting them.

"Do you fucks know who you're dealing with? Zabuza will kil-"The man didn't get to finish his sentence as his body was replaced with a torrent of fire courtesy of Mei. They hurriedly ran through the compound eliminating several threats along the way. Naruto had yet to kill anyone but had seen just how ruthless Mei and her people were. The prostitutes that also resided in this villa had been gunned down all the same when they'd come across them. His stomach churned at seeing so much death for the first time in his life. Screams along with the smell of gun powder invaded his nostrils. Yet he forged on laying down fire with the Terumi family. As they ran through a hallway a door shattered open a large man coming through and tackling Ao through a door and into the room behind it. The two struggled while Naruto was the first to enter room. As he came into the room he saw the large man had wrapped his hands around the grizzled one eyed gangster whose rifle had been knocked out of reach. He took aim at the attackers head and fired, a stunning red splattering onto the window next to them. The grip on Ao's neck slacked immediately with only a small bit of blood splattering on to his head. He tiredly pushed the man off of him while searching for and picking up his rifle.

"Thanks kid" his thanks was lost however to the Uzumaki who stood silent.

"Can you still fight?" Mei asked from the door entrance having seen the last seconds of the fight.

"I look like some kind of pussy to you boss?" She shrugged at that making the man grumble. Mei frowned noticing Naruto was still staring at the man he had killed. Her features softened before going over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Ao Chojuro make sure no one else is left here I don't want any more surprises" They nodded taking the other men with them before checking each room.

"Naruto, I need you to come back to me" She firmly said. Naruto heard her. Oh he definitely did but couldn't bring himself to think about anything other than the dead man in front of him. He looked into the eyes of the man dead on the floor. The amount of blood he was letting out shocked him. No one told him it would be so bloody. No one told him that the eyes would haunt him. His mind continued to delve into a darker and darker state until he was slammed against the wall. He came back to reality and was immediately reminded of where he was. The smell of gunpowder and death once again invaded his senses.

"Wh-what?"

"Breathe, you had your first kill you're going to be shaken up for a while but I _need_ you to focus. You're no use to me in a catatonic state. Right now I want you to focus on nothing but killing Zabuza understood?" Her tone was firm missing its usual playfulness. He straightened gripping his rifle tighter.

"Y-Yeah…right, let's go" the brunette let go of his shirt eyeing him a bit longer before leading him out of the room. They passed several dead bodies some being of her own men while most were Zabuza's. As they hooked a right from the hallway they came up on Ao and Chojuro and the remainder of their squad under heavy fire at the end of the hallway. They carefully crouched behind them before Mei spoke.

"How many are there?"

"Just one person, I think it's that Haku woman. Just across the yard there's a door leading to what I can only assume is Momoichi's office"

"I see…Then this is where I and Naruto part ways with you. Cover us while we make a break for it" The remainder of their squad nodded before Mei looked behind her to see the Uzumaki's conflicted visage.

"Can you do this?" The nod he gave her wasn't convincing but she took it nonetheless before they readied their selves. A break in the fire from above was their queue to go.

"NOW" The duo bolted across the open courtyard hearing the rifles of their squad covering their advance. It seemingly worked when they reached the large double doors but found it was locked. Mei growled before stepping back prompting Naruto to do the same. She aimed directly ahead flinching only slightly at the torrent of bullets fired in their direction. Her shotgun did the trick the door blasting open in fiery pieces revealing an inside that resembled a large house. They squinted struggling to see anything in the pitch black house. The sound of bullets from the courtyard faded as they stepped inside.

"Mei fucking Terumi. I should've known you'd come after me" Naruto frowned at the deep and gravelly voice of Zabuza. It bounced off the walls and seemed to come from nowhere in particular.

"Show yourself Zabuza, let me see that handsome face of yours" She said playfully. It impressed Naruto that this woman could still manage to be a tease in the face of death. She received no answer and held a hand for Naruto to stop. His brow dripped with sweat while his eyes flicked to every sound. After what seemed like an eternity Naruto heard the sound of movement almost a second too late. Throwing himself to the side he watched as a giant blade descended into the floor where he had just been. He eyed the man who was behind the blade. From his nose to his stomach the man was bandaged. He wore a simple black bullet proof vest with a matching pair of combat pants and boots. He froze looking up at the towering sword as the man stood his full height.

" _What the hell! That sword is gigantic!"_ His astonishment at the sword was not shared however as Mei who had also dove to the side raised her shotgun at the man's back and fired. With near inhuman speed Zabuza twisted the sword to cover his back. The giant slab of metal deflected most of her dragons breath only some of the flames reaching around his sword to lick his back. The man didn't seem to care about the minor burns however and drew a pistol from a holster on his thigh. He fired two shots back at Mei who moved back into the hallway they had come from. Zabuza fired twice more at her retreating figure before drawing another pistol and directing his fire to the Uzumaki using his sword as cover against Mei. The Uzumaki ducked lower behind his cover, bullets pinging right near his feet and head. He grew frustrated at the bounty hunters impeccable aim unable to find an opening to return fire. Soon he heard the familiar click of an empty gun making him smirk and dash out of cover rifle at the ready. He froze seeing the slender man midway through a swing poised to cut him in half horizontally. The blonde threw his weight backwards trying to escape the swords reach. He felt pain explode in his right hand and gritted his teeth in agony. His assault rifle flew from his hands while red sprung from his palm. He fell to his back staring up at the impending doom of Zabuza's sword. The mans crazed eyes focused on the Uzumaki's neck.

"DIE!" the sword never reached its target as Mei took the opportunity to round the corner and fire on Zabuza. The bandaged hunter was a second too late with his reaction the dragon fire engulfing him in flames. Naruto squinted from the heat rolling away from the fire before standing. He gasped seeing Zabuza was still alive if only barely. His right arm had been blown to nothing but a stump, the resilient man spun around aiming towards Mei who shot once more the bullets colliding with his torso. Momoichi's vest took the brunt of the attack only sending him flying back into a wall pistol still in hand. Zabuza against all odds still had energy to move.

"Y-You c-ant ki-" His sentence was never finished however as Naruto had made his way to him kicking the gun from his struggling hand. He planted his foot on what was left of the man's chest before pulling his pistol from his waist and aiming it at his head. A moment of hesitation was all he received before the Uzumaki ended him. Behind him Mei shouldered her weapon somewhat stunned by the blonde's execution. She watched him lower his gun to his side sinking to his knees in front of the man before coming to stand by him and getting a good look at what was left of Zabuza.

"A shame, I wanted to have a few words with him" Naruto tiredly chuckled at that, she genuinely seemed offended that Zabuza had died before speaking with her. He fought the urge to puke at the smell of burning flesh. The sound of footsteps from the hall they'd arrived from made them frown. They relaxed when seeing it was just Chojuro however.

"Chojuro where's Ao? And what about that Haku woman?" The boy looked haggard and bruised his glasses cracked while blood stained his vest.

"H-He's leading the squad in the final sweeps of villa. The woman is dead but took down quite a few of our own" She nodded at the quiet boy before collecting herself and fishing her radio from her belt.

" _I need a report"_

" _All targets have been dealt with. Ao-sama is leading a small team and back tracking in case we missed anyone"_

" _Collect our dead and prepare the gasoline so we can burn this place down, after you've done that regroup at the trucks"_ With that the shotgun wielding woman turned her attention to Naruto offering him a hand up. He took it surprised at the woman's strength for a moment.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to leave the police will be here in around thirty minutes" With a nod from the blonde the three made their way back through the villa.

* * *

Hours later Naruto sat exhausted on the couch in Mei's office his mind off in another place as one of Mei's men bandaged his hand. He winced when the man poured a liquid on the wound making it burn before fading to a dull throb.

"All right you should be good to go, just try not to squeeze it too much or it'll open the wound again" With that the man closed his medical kit before leaving the office nodding to Mei who smiled in return. Once they were alone Mei leaned forward laying her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Not bad for your first time, besides freezing up you know your way around a gun" He didn't answer his eyes clouded over in thought.

"The first kill is always hard but you need to understand something Uzumaki. It's us or them, we are not heroes, we are not the "good guys", we're criminals. The sooner you realize this the easier pulling the trigger will come to you" That seemed to give the blonde something to think as he stood without a word shoving his hands in his pockets.

"When's the next operation?"

"Two days from now, I need some time to gather some more men after losing more than expected. You're more than welcome to stay with me in my house if you don't want to drive home" Mei didn't miss the slight coloration of his cheeks. She was disappointed however when he declined and exited her office. She sighed sitting back in her chair while throwing her feet onto her desk. Her eyes turned to the map of the city thinking about their next moves.

* * *

The blonde Uzumaki quietly entered the Nii family's house careful not to wake Yugito lest she wake and use it as an excuse to shoot him. The clock on the wall read nearly 4 am. He set his gun down on an errant table he passed not wanting to see it after the events of tonight. After making his way upstairs he quietly opened Samui's room to see her sound asleep under the sheets. He stripped quietly before softly making his way to Samui's bathroom. The shower began making his shoulders sag in relaxation as he let the water course its way down his body blood washing down the drain while being careful not to get his bandages wet. He sat for longer than he cared to count letting his mind drift. He jumped slightly pulling him out of his thoughts when hands caressed his back but relaxed at the familiar scent of vanilla.

"You're hurt" Her icy tone pricked at him letting him know she wasn't happy. Her hand wrapped around his own bandaged one gently raising it to give her a better look.

"Nothing serious" His voice was low with a hint of something hidden. She hugged him tightly letting his hand go. Her figure melded into him making him tense. She felt him shake his defense crumbling. Her heart ached to see him in such turmoil before letting him hear the words he needed to hear.

"Naruto…I'm here for you" Her words had their intended effect. He sank to his knees in her embrace the night's struggle catching up to him. Fresh tears escaped him as Samui held him whispering soothing things to him. And with that so began their descent into the seedy underbelly of Elemental City.

* * *

"Phew! The smell of burning trash is one thing I'll never get over" A purplette laughed out as she walked through the burnt down remains of a villa. She and her partner had come out to see the damage themselves after the news of Zabuza being killed had spread. The block surrounding the villa was covered in police vehicles and officials along with media members doing their best to get info from any and every one. She whistled lowly picking up one of the weapons of the fallen gang members.

"Ibiki look at this thing!" Her partner ignored her deciding to continue his conversation with a man taking pictures of the various bodies. She pouted when an officer instructed her to put down the large machine gun. She walked further into the villa stepping carefully around bodies. Soon the detective found herself in an attachment in the house. A smirk made its way onto her face when she recognized Zabuza Momoichi sitting dead up against a wall. She took a moment to take off her sunglasses hooking them on her shirt before eyeing the man's sword which was embedded in the ground. It was an impressive oversized weapon that most wouldn't be able to lift. She eyed the blackened side of the blade which revealed several indentions on it.

"Hn, Incendiary rounds" She moved to the hunter's body crouching in front of him. His missing arm was charred and burned while most of his chest was missing with bits of a bulletproof vest remaining. She noticed two more wounds in his head and whistled.

"You must've gave whoever killed you a run for their money" Having seen enough she stood sliding her hands into her pockets.

"The only bodies that are here are Momoichi's men" She turned hearing her partner's gruff voice. The man seemed agitated like always. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket before lighting one and putting them away. She took a long drag watching her partner eye Zabuza with a critical eye.

"Think this has something to do with a rival bounty hunter gang?" she asked exhaling slowly.

"Possibly, I'd be more willing to bet it has to do with the Yagura family's crumbling grip on this side of the city. Goddamn savages" Anko chuckled at that. Ibiki had plenty of reason to hate the crime families.

"Let's go get something to eat I'm starving" Without waiting for his response she left the room thoughts turning to what she wanted to eat. Ibiki stood staring at the body for a moment longer before turning and making his way back out of the villa.


End file.
